In the technology of data compression, search algorithms are used for video coding. Search algorithms include Full Search Method (FSM), Diamond Search (DS), Three Step Search (TSS), Four Step Search (FSS), octagonal algorithm, double cross algorithm, etc. Some search algorithms are based on a reference macroblock of the context. These algorithms can refer to the context, utilize the similarity of regional image movement, and optimize and adjust the central processing unit (CPU) so as to obtain good picture quality and coding speed.
However, because the above algorithms are algorithms based on the search patterns provided by the CPU, as the image resolution and frame rate increase greatly, parallel processing of the CPU may not be able to fulfill the requirement for precise image processing. For some search algorithms executed on a CPU, problems such as slow processing speed and low accuracy may occur.